


in umbra, ignitur, pugnabimus

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Pairing Celebration, F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korban berjatuhan lagi, kali ini tanpa relasi yang jelas. Yekaterina merasa tak berdaya; Matthew terlalu memaksakan diri. {untuk #CPC2016}</p>
            </blockquote>





	in umbra, ignitur, pugnabimus

**in umbra, igitur, pugnabimus**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine. **Genre** : Sci-Fi/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : T. **Other note** : future!au. mention of wwii historical event.

* * *

_._

_in umbra, igitur, pugnabimus_. _[ —_ _then we will fight in the shade_ _]_  
maka mereka akan **berjuang**  
untuk kemanusiaan

di **dalam** bayangan.

.

.

_Ada korban lagi di Rumah Sakit Sektor 74 Kubus A3-09._

Birai logam itu terasa lebih dingin di bawah lengannya. Yekaterina sedikit menunduk, menyentuh udara kosong seperti sedang menekan-nekan tuts. Tak pernah lagi ada piano di ruangannya seperti di masa lalu; sesuatu yang semakin ia sesali. Mug cokelat tua masih berada di tangan kanannya, tetapi isinya telah terlalu dingin. Ia lupa pada hasratnya akan kopi sekian menit lalu.

Hingga akhirnya ia menarik diri dari tepian balkon dan duduk di depan jendela seukuran tubuh, ia tak lagi menyimpan rasa. Ditaruhnya cangkir itu di tengah-tengah meja kubus begitu saja, dibiarkannya, dilupakannya kembali.

_Gejalanya sama_. _Daging manusia dimangsa dari dalam. Sekarang sedang dikembangkan serum untuk menghentikan gejala nekrosisnya_. Tapi Yekaterina pesimis. Dengan segala kekacauan di pemerintahan, ribut-ribut pemilihan, protes di sana-sini, masalah kesehatan tak akan menjadi prioritas. Sudah menjadi penyakit mengakar semenjak manusia masih memakai cara-cara konvensional untuk hidup. Politik tak akan pernah dikalahkan oleh apapun.

Pintu yang bergeser terbuka meruntuhkan ruang-ruang pikirannya yang sedang mencari tahu.

"Matvey—" dia merendahkan suaranya kemudian, ketika mendapati wajah lawan bicaranya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang bagus. "—Kuharap ... tidak ada kabar buruk tambahan ..."

Matthew diam cukup lama dengan tatapan terpaku pada permukaan meja.

"Matvey?" Yekaterina menyentuh pelan punggung tangan Matthew hingga lelaki itu mau mengangkat pandangannya.

"Kasus bertambah."

"Lagi?"

Matthew menyeret data dari layar jam tangannya menuju meja, dan memperbesarnya dengan cubitan melebar dua jari, lalu memutarnya ke arah Yekaterina. "Data terbaru. Penderita nekrosis asing ini tersebar di sektor-sektor bahkan ruang hidup yang berjauhan, tidak saling terhubung secara genetika, dan lebih cenderung laki-laki."

Yekaterina mengetuk dagunya, lalu menekan satu opsi untuk menggerakkan animasi data statistik yang Matthew buat secara terburu-buru itu. "Apa mereka punya riwayat saling kontak dalam kurun waktu tertentu?"

Matthew bertopang dagu, sebagian telapak tangannya menutup mulut, menahannya untuk berpikir sebentar. "Data yang didapatkan belum reliabel. Masih agak acak. Sebagian pernah bertemu, sebagian tidak, tetapi penelitian lebih lanjut masih dilakukan. Ada banyak penderita baru, dan mengumpulkan datanya tidak bisa secara instan—keselamatan harus didahulukan."

"Apa yang dikatakan data yang ada? Misalnya tempat mereka berkunjung dalam masa inkubasi penyebabnya, atau mungkin ... orang-orang yang mereka temui?" Yekaterina menghentikan animasi tersebut, mengecilkan tampilan, lalu mengembalikannya ke jam tangan di pergelangan kiri Matthew.

"Data masa inkubasi masih simpang siur. Nama bakteri penyebab pun masih berupa kode: XX-C65-00. " Matthew tak memandang, masih menghibernasikan pirantinya untuk menuju mode jam saja. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berkutat dengan data dan kawan-kawannya sejak tadi pagi, sekarang ia butuh lebih banyak ketenangan—meski waktu di situ terus memperingatkannya bahwa ia harus terus bergerak cepat. "Dan soal pertemuan, tempat yang dikunjungi ... masih dalam penyelidikan."

Yekaterina mengembuskan napas panjang. "Siapa yang bisa kita mintai tolong dalam masalah data? Ketua tim pengumpulnya siapa?"

"Irena dan Daniel. Tetapi ... Daniel masih menyurvei lapangan. Kita bisa temui Irena."

"Sekarang?"

Matthew mengedikkan dagu pelan. "Kopimu?"

Yekaterina memperlihatkan ekspresi masam. "Aku sudah tidak ingin."

Matthew akhirnya mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Yekaterina masuk terlebih dahulu. Menyambar jaket hitamnya di dinding, lalu membimbingnya ke dalam lift dalam derap langkah terburu-buru yang khawatir.

Lift mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar kurang dari tiga detik. Yekaterina mengencangkan tali jam tangannya, sambil melirik Matthew.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar capek ... kau harus istirahat setelah ini."

"... Nanti." Matthew mengusap wajahnya. "Aku ...," batuk keras, dan langkah yang sempoyongan, "... baik-baik saja."

Yekaterina sempat menangkapnya sebelum membentur dinding di dekat gerbang utama flat. Mereka berhenti saat pintu terbuka lebar dan menunggu.

"Kita kembali saja ke kamarku. Tidur satu jam cukup, 'kan?" Raut khawatirnya benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Aku juga tidak bisa bergerak selama kau memaksakan dirimu, Matvey ... jadi mari kita sama-sama beristirahat dulu."

"Tapi wabah itu—"

"Kau hanya akan menginfeksi dirimu sendiri!"

Mata mereka bersirobok—dan Matthew rasa inilah waktu yang mana pada akhirnya ia harus mengalah pada segalanya tanpa kecuali.

Namun lelaki itu menolak dibopong. Ia yang berjalan di depan ketika mereka kembali ke lift. Yekaterina mengerang halus saat menatap punggung Matthew yang sedikit membungkuk, bahunya layu dan gerak tangannya lunglai. Ia tak memberi jeda sedikit pun pada dirinya semenjak kasus itu merebak satu minggu yang lalu.

Semakin sering Yekaterina berpikir, bahwa Matthew jauh lebih baik daripada manusia-manusia yang bertarung atas nama harga diri basi dan demi tahta sementara itu.

Matthew membuka sendiri kamar tidur dengan kartu cadangan miliknya, dan identifikasi retina—satu-satunya retina yang diizinkan Yekaterina dari pihak luar selain dua saudaranya untuk punya akses ke sini.

Yekaterina termangu saja saat Matthew melakukan semua ritual sebelum tidur dengan begitu apiknya sebelum mampir ke ranjang. Ia mencuci muka dan tangan serta kaki, lalu ia melepaskan kemeja putihnya—serta meletakkan semua peralatannya dengan rapi di atas meja kosong Yekaterina.

"Kau terlalu patuh pada patokanmu sendiri," ia terpaksa bersuara, sedikit menyinggung, semua demi Matthew dan kenyamanan lelaki itu sendiri.

Matthew tersenyum tipis di tepi tempat tidur. "Mungkin dunia masih butuh seseorang yang menyukai keteraturan dan kerapian, kurasa?"

Yekaterina melempar pandangannya pada cangkir kopi yang terabaikan di luar jendela, di atas balkon yang berangin.

Barangkali orang-orang seperti dirinyalah yang membuat dunia ini menerima karma jelek.

* * *

"Kat ... Kat ... Kita terlambat ..."

Yekaterina refleks membuka matanya terkejut, dan bertumpu pada sikunya. "Apa? Berapa lama kita tertidur?"

Matthew memastikan jam tangannya telah menyala sempurna. "Setengah jam lebih lama," jawabnya, beserta dengan senyuman sederhana.

Yekaterina rebah lagi ke bantalnya sambil mendesah panjang. "Kupikir sudah berjam-jam ..."

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu," Matthew bangun sambil memasang jaketnya. "Aku ... juga mungkin terlalu lelah sehingga bangun terlambat."

"Yang seperti itu lebih baik untukmu," Yekaterina duduk pelan-pelan, membiarkan Matthew berlalu di hadapannya. "Silakan minum atau memakan sesuatu dulu, Matvey. Aku tidak ingin kita pergi saat kau masih lemah."

Matthew berbalik, wajahnya seperti ingin menyanggah, tetapi dia yang lebih tak tega untuk menolak, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berbelok menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Markas utama Kelompok Pengendali begitu sibuk. Bahkan beberapa yang seharusnya tak punya jadwal piket pun bersliweran. Basch, yang begitu jarang kelihatan selain di waktu-waktu wajibnya, paling sibuk menjawab telepon di sudut ruangan. Dua alat komunikasi berada di tangannya, dan Yekaterina cukup kagum karena hal itu.

Erzsi bersama Alfred sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan nada yang tak enak didengar, Yekaterina meringis. Erzsi, sebagai ketua Divisi Perlindungan bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Dan dengan tidak adanya Lien sebagai wakilnya, karena ia terlalu sibuk melintasi Kubah, Kubus dan Triangle—jenis-jenis lingkup tempat tinggal manusia—untuk keperluan penelitian, Erzsi menjadi semakin tertekan.

Dan Yekaterina tidak bisa lagi menemukan Sadiq yang biasa, yang seringkali bersantai dengan minum-minum di ujung ruangan sambil mengolok-olok Herakles. Sadiq berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan terburu-buru—dan bahkan ketika ia dan Matthew mencari ruangan Irena pun, mereka tiga kali berpapasan.

Mungkin Yekaterina memang merindukan dunia yang damai, tetapi ketika semua orang bekerja dengan 'sepenuh hati' seperti ini, ia menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa ia dapati sehari-hari: kerja sama dan dipereratnya berbagai ikatan yang seringkali melonggar karena kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

"Irena sedang di ruang 005-A," Daniel, yang dihentikan oleh Matthew, sedang makan sesuatu sambil berjalan. "Dia memang mencari kalian," tutupnya sambil menepuk bahu Matthew.

Matthew menarik lembut tangan Yekaterina yang tergugu mengamati Gilbert yang marah-marah pada seorang staf di depan sebuah komputer, yang berakhir dengan Gilbert yang mengayunkan kepalan tangannya di udara, lalu berjalan mundur dan bersandar lemas di depan dinding. Gerutuan kesalnya terdengar.

Ruangan yang bercat merah marun-kelabu itu tak ditutup. Irena sedang bicara sambil menekan-nekan _earpiece_ di telinganya—langsung berhenti dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat krusial. Ikut ke komputer A7."

Matthew berjalan lebih cepat dari Irena. Komputer tipis yang menempel di dinding itu masih dalam keadaan menyala, Irena lalu memasukkan kata kunci pembukanya. Dengan beberapa kali sentuh pada papan tipis di bawah layar, sekumpulan data berupa identitas singkat, riwayat pekerjaan, dan foto muncul.

"Korban-korban nekrosis?"

Irena mengangguk saat Yekaterina melirik. "Lihatlah apa yang terjadi."

Dari seluruh data, satu garis tulisan diblok otomatis oleh komputer dengan warna kuning, dan setelah presentasi seluruh identitas korban barusan selesai, seluruh tulisan itu—yang semuanya terdiri dari kalimat yang sama—melayang ke tengah-tengah layar dan berubah warna.

_Pekerjaan: Arkeolog._

Mata Matthew terbuka lebar.

"Dan setelah kami meneliti apakah mereka baru saja melakukan satu proyek yang sama, atau ekskavasi di luar Kubah, Kubus atau Triangle, hasilnya ...," Irena menutup jendela tampilan itu dan satu sajian data statistik muncul, berupa tabel yang diisi oleh nama, posisi spesifik dalam pekerjaan, dan riwayat proyek, "... meski saat tepatnya berbeda-beda, mereka datang dalam kurun waktu yang hampir bersamaan, di lokasi yang sama."

"Tepatnya?"

Irena menekan-nekan opsi tertentu di menu peta yang ia pilih, dan dengan lekas peta itu diperbesar mendekat ke satu lokasi yang dilingkari oleh tanda merah. Irena menekan sekali lagi dengan keras, seakan baru memenangkan sesuatu, dan keterangan lokasi pun muncul: di atas sebuah tanah gersang yang tak bisa lagi ditinggali manusia, yang sudah keropos di beberapa titik, tak lagi bisa dikenali sebagai tempat yang pernah punya peradaban.

"Sobibor ..." Yekaterina berbisik, nadanya begitu sedih.

Matthew menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kamp ..." Yekaterina menelan ludah lagi, juga turut menggeleng tanpa sadar. "Ada apa dengan Sobibor?"

"Seharusnya aku baru boleh menjelaskan hal ini saat rapat satu jam lagi—tetapi untuk kalian, aku tahu apa yang kuperbuat."

"Ada perkembangan liar tak terkendali di tanah yang mereka ekskavasi itu?"

"Sayang sekali," Irena melepaskan kaitan _earpiece_ kanannya, "itu benar. Dari penelitian yang baru saja selesai tiga jam yang lalu, sampel tanah di sana mengandung bakteri mutan, yang telah berkembang pesat selama ratusan tahun—kalian tahu karena apa?"

Yekaterina menebak, tetapi tebakan itu terlalu ngeri untuk disuarakan.

"Persenyawaan antara zat sisa gas pembakaran 'Pemusnahan Akhir' dengan sisa-sisa dari tubuh manusia. Bahkan sisa abunya saja bisa bereaksi. Ditambah degradasi tanah sebagai katalis ... kita mendapatkan bencana berbahaya ini."

Yekaterina dan Matthew berpandangan. Seharusnya mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan.

"Sebagai Ketua dan Wakil Divisi Pemulihan dan Pembaruan, kalian memang mendapat beban berat kali ini. Jika kalian butuh pendampingan dariku, kalian bisa minta padaku atau Arthur. Sudah merupakan kewajiban Divisi Statistik untuk membantu yang lain dengan data yang ada—siapa tahu dari data pengobatan masa lampau, kita bisa menemukan sesuatu sebagai penawar."

* * *

"Sobibor, ya ..." Yekaterina menutup, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan berat. Di bagian ujung gedung ia terduduk, di depan ruang arsip digital yang terkunci. "Apa yang akan Ludwig atau Gilbert katakan ketika mereka mendengar soal ini?"

Matthew masih bersandar di hadapannya, kedua tangannya tersilang tegang di depan dada. "Kita semua ... terluka karena sejarah itu ..."

Yekaterina menegak sedikit "Aku pernah datang ke sana, satu kali ... bersama Feliks. Setelah perang selesai. Feliks, tidak biasanya, terlalu banyak diam hari itu. Dan aku ...," ia menggeleng tak karuan, "... aku menangis. Aku menemukan sebuah kacamata di atas tempat yang sudah diruntuhkan, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan seperti apa mata di balik kaca itu, sesaat sebelum ia diminta melepaskan ... dan melihat dunia untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tidak jelas."

Matthew mendongak. Langit-langit kelabu yang begitu tinggi itu serasa bergerak menurun, menekannya seperti dorongan berdarah dingin. "Lalu semuanya perlahan menjadi bencana ...," ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Was-was terhadap kemampuannya sendiri untuk menahan diri agar tak terlihat hancur.

Mereka dikurung keheningan.

Andai saja seseorang menawarkan bahunya, meski Matthew sekalipun, Yekaterina akan mengatakan tidak. Hampa sudah, dia tidak butuh apa-apa detik ini. Ia merenungi kekosongan dan Matthew memikirkan terlalu banyak hal kecil.

Yekaterina menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat ia bangkit. "Aku akan mengatur keberangkatan ke Sobibor."

Matthew tercekat, "Kat!"

Yekaterina berpaling, wajahnya berubah hanya dengan sekali menyembunyikan dari Matthew, membuat Matthew kembali mundur secara tak sadar ke dinding. "Turun langsung ke lapangan akan memberi kita banyak informasi!" sugestif, tapi ia begitu tak sabarnya.

"Kautahu bahayanya."

"Kita imortal," bantahnya halus. Bulir airmata mulai mewarnai emosinya.

"Tapi nekrosis itu bukan hal yang mudah ... kita tetap punya kemungkinan terinfeksi." Matthew merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk maju.

"Ingat divisi kita, Matvey? Kita bertanggung jawab atas ini!" Yekaterina menunjuk lantai secara tak sadar. "Kita punya peran, seharusnya!"

Matthew meraih tangan Yekaterina, menggenggamnya pelan-pelan. Yekaterina diam, masih kaku. "Membantu tak berarti kita harus membahayakan diri. Aku yakin Subdvisi Kesehatan sudah punya beberapa sampel. Ayo kita cari Erika atau Hasan."

Yekaterina tersedak tangisnya sendiri dan langsung menutup mulutnya, menunduk untuk menghindar. Namun bukan Matthew jika ia tak berusaha menyekakan airmatanya, lalu mengajaknya pergi dari ruangan yang terlalu kelabu untuk memikirkan sebuah beban itu.

Lalu, mereka menghilang dari lantai lima belas. Bahu mereka masih lemas.

* * *

Mereka tidak langsung menemukan Erika. Hasan yang menyambutnya, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruangan yang dibatasi kaca kabur dari tempat mereka berada. Di dalam sana, Erika masih memakai jas putih dan dikelilingi beberapa orang staf mortal mereka, tubuhnya tenggelam, seluruh mortal seperti menara memagari fisiknya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kemungkinan kami punya jawaban yang kalian cari," ucap Hasan Gupta sambil mengurus beberapa data digital di depan komputer. Sejenak, ia berhenti untuk memandangi keduanya bergantian, "Tetapi, sama seperti kalian, kami juga sama tidak yakinnya."

Matthew tak berkata apa-apa, Yekaterina hanya menatap layar komputer dengan hampa.

"Aku harus ke lab 2, maaf, kalian harus menunggu berdua saja di sini."

"Lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu."

Hasan menghilang di balik lorong kecil yang berada di samping lab tempat Erika berada. Tak seperti divisi lain, divisi ini begitu sepi, dan orang-orang yang berjalan tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Yang berbicara sambil berjalan melakukannya dengan berbisik. Hanya ada lima komputer tipis di aula, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan lain yang bahkan aula pun seperti sebuah ruang server. Tidak ada warna apapun kecuali putih dan kelabu. Tidak ada penunjuk waktu di dinding, dan dari yang Matthew perhatikan, bahkan di komputer pun opsi jam tidak tersedia. Tak heran pekerja divisi ini memiliki jam kerja anomali, dan selalu pulang di waktu yang aneh.

Kelima komputer mengelilingi sebuah kotak persegi panjang kaca, berisi meja silinder yang berputar, memamerkan preparat dari masa lalu tentang kehidupan biota-biota saat Bumi masih sehat. Matthew mendekati. Beberapa tombol di permukaan kaca memberi opsi pilihan yang bisa diklik untuk mendapatkan info, yang tampil di layar panjang agak ke atas kotak itu. Matthew hanya mengamati potongan-potongan sel yang diawetkan itu, label digitalnya hanya berisi nama ilmiah yang sudah tak berlaku lagi.

Mengamati masa lalu yang berharga dalam bentuk yang sangat tak utuh membuat perut Matthew mulas. Ketakutan tak pernah beranjak dari peradaban, selalu ada hal yang akan hilang, atau tertinggal mengenaskan, tetapi dirinya dan teman-teman masih utuh. Menjadi pihak yang menyaksikan kehancuran yang silih berganti membuatnya benar-benar ciut dan takut; karena biasanya pihak yang 'menunggu' akan mendapatkan balasan yang tak terduga besarnya—usia terlalu panjang hanya menumpuk katastrofe yang tertunda untuk mereka di masa depan yang kelabu.

"Matvey."

"Matvey."

Matthew berbalik tiba-tiba.

Sudah ada Erika, yang tak lagi mengenakan jas.

"Oh—Erika. Hai."

Matthew dan Yekaterina berpandangan kikuk.

"Kami ... baru saja membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang pasti. Akan dipublikasikan sebagai jurnal ilmiah paling tidak besok pagi."

Matthew menghilangkan kegamangannya dengan menggosok-gosok kedua sisi samping celana panjang hitamnya. "Apakah penyebab nekrosis itu?"

"Bakteri mutan yang kami beri nama resmi ... 68OA-33."

"Mutan?" Yekaterina mengedipkan mata cepat. "Oh. Irena sudah menjelaskannya pada kami. Jadi ... memang benar-benar evolusi, ya ..."

"Gas dari pembakaran itu ... memang memiliki efek yang tak terduga ..." Erika menelan ludah. "Para penggali situs memakai pengaman, tetapi sepertinya ... mutan itu terlalu kuat untuk menembus pelindung."

"Dan ... menginfeksi daging manusia ... dari dalam?" Yekaterina tak begitu ragu, namun ia takut.

"Benar sekali. Mereka mengubah beberapa protein DNA menjadi elemen yang ganas, membuat sel-sel otot memakan dan menggerogoti dirinya sendiri ... hingga muncul gejala seperti nekrosis yang menjadi parah dalam waktu singkat."

Matthew menggaruk tengkuknya, pandangannya hanya berputar mengitari lantai. Hanya terangkat saat ia mendengar Yekaterina meringis. "Kalian ... sudah menemukan apapun yang dapat menghentikannya?"

Gelengan Erika begitu lemah. Yekaterina mendesah sedih.

"Penanganan baru sebatas menghentikan laju nekrosis ... dan mengganti sel-sel yang rusak."

Matthew tak tahu bagian mana lagi dari dirinya yang runtuh. Ia yang terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan dunia, selalu menjadi yang paling remuk untuk setiap musibah.

Ia sudah mencoba untuk tidak begitu memedulikan perasaan, tetapi dindingnya terlalu lemah untuk kemanusiaan.

Beruntungnya, rasa prihatin atas kemanusiaan tak punya efek menghancurkan. Jika tidak, Matthew yakin ia tinggal nama.

* * *

"Nekrosis ... nekrosis ..." Yekaterina mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar di atas meja, permukaan kopinya bergelombang halus. Ia berhenti melakukannya saat ia memijat pelipisnya keras-keras.

Matthew bersandar pada birai, memerhatikan nyala-nyala lampu eksterior gedung yang mulai bisa mengalahkan senja. Laki-laki itu menolak untuk meminum apapun, tetapi Yekaterina terus memaksanya untuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya, atau paling tidak membasahi kerongkongannya. Berhasil, asalkan teh darjeeling satu, begitu syarat Matthew; dan ujung-ujungnya Matthew hanya menengggaknya dua kali dan meninggalkannya mendingin di sisi cangkir Yekaterina.

Mata Matthew seolah menyala saat Yekaterina berada di titik frustrasi terparahnya.

"Bakteri mutan itu memakan sel dari dalam ... harus ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya dari dalam juga ..." Lalu ia berhenti. Ia bisa mencapai suatu titik di detik yang lalu, tetapi sesaat kemudian seluruhnya seperti menguap begitu saja. Rahangnya menggantung, ia mendesah gelisah setelahnya.

"Meruntuhkan kekuatan mutannya dari dalam? Aku yakin mereka sedang bekerja untuk mencari antinya pula, Matvey," Yekaterina menggores-gores meja dengan kukunya, tanpa hasil. "Untuk menandingi mereka, mempercepat penyembuhan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, mungkin kita harus menyuntikkan sel yang antipembusukan kepada manusia itu sebagai kontra dari mutan itu!"

Matthew berkedip cepat. "Antipembusukan ... berarti sel yang 'nyaris' abadi, bukankah begitu?"

"Kurang lebih," Yekaterina mengangkat bahunya secara tak sadar.

"Siapa yang 'nyaris abadi' di sini?"

Yekaterina yang meniru kerjapan mata Matthew barusan.

Ia menggebrak meja lalu berdiri. "Aku akan menjadi donor! Kita kontak Erika sekarang juga!"

Matthew tersenyum tipis. "Kita, Kat. Kita."

* * *

"Sebenarnya, barusan aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kalian ..." Erika lalu berdiri dari kursi putihnya yang berpunggung melengkung. "Mari ikut ke tempat pengawetan sel-sel unik."

Yekaterina, saking tak sabarnya, nyaris mendahului Erika. Matthew harus memandangnya lama-lama untuk menenangkannya.

Di ruangan dengan gerbang melengkung dan pintu kaca cembung, loker-loker steril dengan kunci digital menanti mereka. Ruangan tersebut temaram, dengan kubus-kubus di dinding bagian atas yang tak Yekaterina mengerti untuk apa. Langit-langitnya kelabu—bukan silver—dan sisa seluruh ruangannya tetap putih, suatu ciri yang memang tak bisa lepas dari seluruh ruangan subdivisi Erika.

"Di sini, aku menyimpan protein pada DNA yang menjadi pembeda kita dengan manusia biasa ... sebentar, ya ..."

"Protein UP-OP56-001?"

Erika menoleh. Tersenyum kecil, sederhana tetapi ada maksudnya. "UP-OP556-01, Yekaterina. Maaf mengoreksimu."

"Oh." Yekaterina mengibaskan tangannya cepat di depan mata. "Maaf, aku selalu bodoh dalam mengingat kode-kode berantai."

Matthew memandang kotak kecil bersegel, tetapi bening, yang dikeluarkan oleh Erika. Isinya tak terlihat, hanya ada label dengan huruf yang sangat kecil di dalam, bagian atas kotak. Ia mengelus dagunya. "Tapi ... jika kita menggunakan protein ini ... bagaimana jika nanti manusia malah menjadi imortal? Cara kerja protein ini adalah dengan menjadi kontra, penghenti pertumbuhan setelah kita mencapai usia sel tertentu, bukankah begitu?"

Erika mengulum bibir bawahnya, tetapi Yekaterina tak patah arang.

"Buat sebuah serum atau antiprotein yang akan menghentikan kerja protein kita saat ia sudah selesai menangani nekrosis manusia."

Matthew masih kurang yakin. Ia menyalakan jam tangannya dan memunculkan sebuah layar di depan mereka bertiga. Matthew menggambar sebuah skema di udara, dengan coret-coretannya yang tak terlalu jelas.

"Bakteri mutan dilawan dengan protein antipembusukan ... lalu," ia menggambar tanda panah, "protein antipembusukan dikontrol oleh sebuah variabel buatan baru yang menyetel waktu kerjanya, dan mematikannya setelah dirasa cukup, begitu?"

"Kurang lebih ... seperti itu." Yekaterina mengusap kedua lengannya, yang berakhir dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apakah itu memungkinkan, Erika?"

Erika hanya kembali tersenyum. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kurasa."

* * *

Lalu malam itu, beberapa hari setelah mereka mendiamkan diri dari masalah-masalah dunia yang semakin pelik, saat lampu-lampu pun sudah tak sabar menanti matahari datang, Yekaterina memasuki kamar.

Satu-satunya hal yang disinari oleh lampu ruang tengah yang redup hanyalah punggung Matthew. Mungkin, ada hal lain yang bisa ditemukannya di kamar. Barangkali kopi kesukaannya, yang biasanya selalu ia terima bahkan saat dingin. Atau sebuah medali kecil dari divisi lain atas bantuannya beberapa minggu lalu untuk menyusun rencana pangan. Namun tidak. Tidak satu pun yang penting.

Ketika ia menaiki tempat tidur, ia harap ia melakukannya sehalus mungkin. Semoga takkan ada gerakan pada kasur yang bisa menyadarkan Matthew.

Dia menatap punggung itu, menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Seandainya saja bisa— _seandainya_. Ia akhirnya mengulurkan jari-jemari dan menyusurinya; merasakannya seolah meraba bulu halus yang sangat rentan.

"Dari mana saja kau, Kat?"

Yekaterina buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Maaf! Aku—aku tidak bermaksud—"

Matthew berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku memang belum tidur." Dan mereka berhadapan. "Tidak ada yang menyusahkanmu?"

Yekaterina mengangguk. "Aku hanya membantu divisi Jett. Mereka menemukan hal baru tentang mikrobiologi di Ganymede ... dan kemungkinan bisa membantu ketersediaan pangan karena sangat potensial untuk menjadi asupan protein kuat untuk manusia."

Matthew menyetujui seolah tahu bahwa Yekaterina memang melakukan hal yang benar sedari awal. Lantas ia duduk, membuat Yekaterina mengerutkan keningnya, namun mau tak mau turut melakukannya.

"Ingin melihat sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Matthew mengambil jam tangannya dan menyalakan layar di hadapan mereka. Dia memilih beberapa opsi untuk kemudian memutarkan gambar bergerak untuk Yekaterina.

"Subdivisi Erika telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu," ucapnya, ketika video itu mulai berjalan. Tampaknya rekaman mikroskopis. "Ini rekaman _timelapse._ Dan itu adalah sel yang mengalami nekrosis," tunjuk Matthew pada sebuah benda yang seperti membusuk, berwarna cokelat dan nyaris mati; dimakan oleh makhluk kecil berbentuk basil. Bergerak sebuah sel lain ke arahnya, mendekati si basil dan gerakan si basil pun berhenti. Tak lama, sel protein berwarna oranye itu menumbuhkan sel cokelat yang membusuk, membuatnya berkembang cepat. Kemudian, tiba-tiba, salah satu bagian dari sel oranye tumbuh menjadi cairan hijau, dan pertumbuhan sel itu pun berhenti, pada bentuk yang kurang-lebih normal ukurannya.

"Jika berhasil dalam skala kecil, kemungkinan untuk skala besarnya akan lebih besar pula."

Ketika Matthew menoleh, yang ia dapati adalah Yekaterina yang sedang mengusap matanya—dan ketika mereka beradu pandang, Yekaterina merapat ke Matthew dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Matthew. Matthew balas memeluknya dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Aku merasa benar-benar ... benar-benar bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kemanusiaan," ia mencoba menelan tangisnya, "betapa memilukan hati melihat manusia berusaha keras untuk menopang hidupnya, mempertahankan diri agar bisa menikmati semuanya sebelum kematian benar-benar menjemput mereka ... jika kita sebagai imortal tak melakukan apa-apa—dan hanya mengutamakan ego karena tak merasakan hal serupa ... maka aku tidak tahu apa artinya 'jiwa' itu ..."

"Dan ... kita telah melakukan sesuatu," bisik Matthew, sedikit serak di depan telinga Yekaterina. "Kita telah melakukan sesuatu."

"Ya," gantung Yekaterina, menyesap aroma Matthew, "suatu hal."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note: kalian bisa mencari tahu tentang Sobibor, salah satu dari kamp pemusnahan di era PDII. terletak di Polandia. mungkin sudah ada yang pernah mendengarnya, atau membacanya. ada enam kamar gas di sana, dan kamp ini berfungsi dari tahun 1942 sampai 1943.
> 
> apa yang ingin saya tonjolkan dalam pengangkatan tema sejarah gelap di masa PDII? tidak sulit. bahwa manusialah yang menyebabkan banyak kehancuran, bahkan untuk beberapa generasi di bawahnya. siapa kita? manusia. kita berpotensi mengerjakan sesuatu yang baik, tapi juga yang buruk—dan keduanya akan meninggalkan legacy yang takkan kita tahu panjangnya sampai di mana dan kapan. so—yeah, you understand my words. 8Db
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca dan—JAYAKAN CRACK PAIRING HA YESH!


End file.
